wrensocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Hartfield
NOTE: some characters mentioned do not belong to me. My human ocs sprouted from a role play with a friend; some people mentioned belong to them. Trigger warning: parental abuse/sexual assault/suicide/self harm Mage Hartfield is an introverted yet sympathetic girl, who would do anything to protect the ones she loves. Having been born into an already dysfunctional family, she was oblivious to the abuse she faced as a child. Her mother divorced her father when she was only 4 and to many people's shock, her father got custody of her and her brother, Jax. Growing up with an abusive and strictly religious father took its toll as she grew older. Her and her brother used to be Christian, until they came to the realization that their father was no Christian man himself and his rules were only confining and adding to the abuse. The more they went against his beliefs, the more he decided not to care. They found they didn’t feel like they needed to believe in something that couldn’t be seen and they stated there was no evidence of. They became atheists. Around the age of 12, Mage's father began to sexually abuse her whenever he was drunk. He would not go far, but it was enough to traumatize and confused her to a good extent. This continued for five years until Mage began to defend herself and avoid him in his wasted state. At 15, Mage was sexually assaulted at a house party and still blames herself to this day despite it not being her fault. When coming home, her father pushed her over the edge, causing her to attempt to take her own life by opening her left wrist. Fortunately, Jax got to her in time and called emergency services, saving her life. This is what inflamed her mental issues. Jax, was her best friend growing up, the one she looked to the most and who protected her. When Mage was 16 he left for college and she slowly learned to defend herself from her father and other outside tormentors. She grew into an almost completely different person, becoming more amiable, talkative, brave and mentally stable. Though she became more diligent, her mentality still took full control at times. She still possessed self-destructive behaviors, like drinking and some self-harm, but over time she found other means of coping. Mage is amiable to most people she encounters, and will always help people who need it. After she turned 18, she could freely leave her father's household permanently and her mother invited her to move in with her. However, Mage felt that moving in with her was a bother and after a year of her mother’s pleading, she finally gave in. She currently resides with her mother and brother. Mage was wandering the animal shelter one day and came across a frail Doberman, that was thin, riddled with scars and afraid for its life. She impulsively took him in and named him Snuff, working with him every day. Over the first few months of owning him, he grew from a vulnerable dog into a happy one. Years later, Mage fell in love with a haughty and guarded boy named Damien King. Although harsh on others, he remained mostly warm with her. Even though he never liked bringing up his issues, Mage was always there for him in harder times, even if he didn't know how to handle her issues all too well. Eventually she faced an incident where it completely ruined what they had. She faced another assault by a manipulative boy, who made the scene appear as if she was cheating. Damien did not handle this well and believed it for a bit, all the while Mage spiraled into the biggest tribulation she ever fell into. She turned back to harmful coping mechanisms and even attempted to take her life again. She isolated herself from almost everyone. Mage and Damien did end things, yet not on a good note. No one knows what truly happened, except her best friend (who happens to be Damien's step sister). A month or so after this happened, her brother realized how difficult it was for her to complete daily tasks, even simply going outside. So he got her a dog, a Brittany, in which he found a perfect match to be trained as a service animal. Mage named her Riley and began training her to help with her psychiatric problems, mainly PTSD. After many excruciating months, Mage finally started feeling better, although the symptoms of her mental disorders worsened and her personality softened a little. She eventually took another boyfriend, Liam, who turned out to be extraordinarily understanding and caring, even treating her better than Damien had. It took awhile to get past her fears but once they did get into a relationship, she was much happier than before. Appearance She has a medium skin tone and pure hazel eyes with slight eye bags. Her hair is long, fairly wavy, and auburn in color, sometimes in a single braid or two. She is tall and has a taut build. Her clothing style consists of modern-grunge and indie fashions, usually avoiding showing much skin. She has a necklace with a wolf tooth hanging on it that Jax gave her when they were young; she started wearing it again after her second assault. Her face and upper body have freckles scattered across. There are two small scars to the side underneath her left eye, a scar on her lip, and a long, conspicuous scar down her left wrist/arm covered by a floral tattoo. There are other unnoticeable scars on her arms and hips, but many on her thighs, which she keeps hidden. Personality - empathetic, courageous, sweet, nurturing, adventurous, protective, unprejudiced - vulnerable, repressed, self-destructive, fiery, paranoid, traumatized As a child, Mage was quiet, guarded, sensitive and afraid. Due to having grown up in an abusive household she tended to keep to herself. She didn't know how to properly talk to people, which of course meant failing to make proper friends. The person she was open the most with was Jax. She was usually cheerful only around him as he was the one to have taken good care of her. She retained her distance during her preteen years which led to harassment from other students, further pushing her insecurities and reserved nature. Fast forward to adolescence, where Mage's sexual assault happened at 15. After Jax left a year later, Mage began to overcome what made her the insanely vulnerable person she was. She started to stand up to her father and other people who tried to harass her outside of her house. She became more fearless and slightly violent, but she did what she had to do to defend herself. That once quiet shell she was confined in broke; meeting new people became easier and she turned out to be quite the fun person to hang around. Even though Mage was an insecure kid, she was also gentle, sweet and considerably understanding. These were her best traits that she kept when she grew older. She is extremely sweet to the majority of people, willing to help them out in certain situations. Since mental health is something she struggled with all her life, she is very passionate about the subject, wanting to help others with their own battles. Mage possesses childlike traits and actions, as she still hangs onto some of the childhood she never seriously had. These traits include being entranced by things whether it be clouds, a nutrition label, someone’s voice or even carpet designs, and getting severely invested in activities like solving a rubix cube and rewinding mystery shows to decipher the crime. She additionally loves ice cream with toppings, mismatched socks, Disney movies, coloring, walking through the rain, singing songs and getting excited about birds hopping about. After her second assault her personality and behaviors altered in some ways. She became more self destructive and her depressive episodes were more often alongside having more triggers and nightmares with them both hitting her more severely. She has a tendency to cry when overwhelmed with any negative or positive emotion, like being elated or stressed or angry. It became harder to be social and it takes longer to warm up to new people. Defending herself is harder yet she still defends others. Being around any boys or men she doesn't know invoked anxiety in her. However, she has grown extraordinarily patient, sympathetic, and cautious, further than how she used to be. Other traits Smokes? Occasionally Drinks? Yes Talents: singing/performing, writing Habits: humming songs in sleep and when awake, rescuing stray and injured animals, blaming herself, containing emotions, crying when happy or stressed Peculiarities: cries a lot on her period, can learn fast rap songs Most at ease when: relaxing at home drinking a mug of tea with Riley/Snuff or Liam or all of them Most ill at ease when: surrounded by strangers in an unknown place Greatest strength: selflessness Greatest weakness: isolationism Fears: death, drunkards, storms, abandonment, middle aged men Health issues: depression, insomnia, PTSD, self-injury Favourites Color(s): grey, green, black Food: Greek food, ice cream, mashed potatoes, candy (Babe Ruth), sushi, blueberries, pancakes Animals: ravens, hawks, pit bulls, wolves, flamingos, cockatiels, bees Music: alternative/indie/French The Neighborhood, Richie Woods, Keaton Henson, Damien Rice, dandelion hands, Post Malone, Daughter, Beach House, Two Door Cinema Club, Foster the People, RY X, Florence and the Machine, Conan Gray, Joji, Christine and the Queens, Stromae T.V. Shows: Drama/mystery/crime American Horror Story, Law and Order, Bates Motel, Shameless, X-Files, Black Mirror, Westworld, Breaking Bad, Sons of Anarchy, Sherlock, Narcos Movies: Horror Silence of the Lambs, Blair Witch Project, The Conjuring, The Strangers, The Shining, Hereditary Hobbies: singing, playing the piano, adventuring in the forest Misc. favourites: tea, autumn, night, forest, drinking, road trips, vintage things Things that make them happy: long hugs, ice cream, animals, singing along to songs, playing the piano, hot Echinacea tea with honey, Liam, people singing to her instead, strolls through the forest, wearing Liam’s shirts/hoodies, being pantless and/or braless, watching Alfie draw, new music, Riley, Snuff, Disney movies Comfort items: blankets, Disney movies, Liam’s shirts/hoodies, Riley and Snuff Gallery Mage temp Reference 2019.png Mage w Riley.png|drawn by clemen.exe via instagram MG.jpg|drawn by vrosga via instagram 48C9E0F8-66EE-432C-85DC-ACC125B9FBEC.JPG|drawn by vrosga via instagram mage thegirlofsmarts.png|drawn by thegirlofsmarts via instagram ��Wren�� (@ravenguts) • Instagram photos and videos.jpeg|drawn by thegirlofsmarts via instagram IMG_9589.JPG|drawn by ahlatoad via instagram Mage Headshot.png|old art Mage8.png|a young Mage lmao D3FA43B0-3BFB-471D-8497-E092581A660F.JPG|drawn by wagasaaaa via instagram Mage.png|drawn by officialladyinquisitor via tumblr IMG_0545.PNG|drawn by lily-sweet via artfight